


Please Be Careful

by Tgaret990



Series: Let Me Be There For You [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Also that table spot looked nasty, And I'm all for it, Bucks you need to chill, But in a good way I guess?, But it's definitely growing on me, Don't fall asleep in a production meeting, I swear these tags get more and more random with every fic, Just two wholesome boys in love, Kenny go to sleep, Kenny's slow-burn descent into eventual madness every time I hear THAT GOSHDANG CATCHPHRASE, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reaction to BTE Episode 173: "I'm Just Getting Started", Why the heck did I put 133 earlier?, Worried Kota, also also, per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota calls Kenny right after the first episode of AEW: Dynamite to check up on him after Moxley put him through a glass coffee table. He makes sure he's okay and they talk for a few hours. He also starts planning something for October 16th...





	Please Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I expressed this on Twitter the day of, but I'll just say it on here. Happy belated birthday to the best wrestler in the world, a kind, humble, one of a kind, amazing human being who helped me fall in love with wrestling all over again, who I will forever be a fan of, Kenny Omega!!! All the love, respect, and happy wishes to you, sir. :)

Please Be Careful

A/N: This week’s Dynamite had a few weird nitpicky things scattered throughout, but once again AEW puts out another amazing tv episode, so here’s to many, many more to come. Also, Dynamite was on Kenny’s birthday and he and Adam got the win and that match was amazing!!! Ahem, but that was this week, and this fic is about last week’s BTE. In which Kota worries over Kenny and they talk about the show and what’s to come.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Kota asked as soon as Kenny picked up. Dynamite had just gone off the air a few minutes ago and Kota was fuming. If he could get his hands on Jon Moxley… But more pressing was the fact that Moxley had put Kenny through a freaking  **glass coffee table.** His worry outweighed his fury at the moment.

_ “I’m fine. Just some scrapes, a few cuts. Nothing serious.” _ Kenny sighed.  _ “On the bright side, we just finished the first official episode of AEW: Dynamite on TNT.” _ Kota chuckled, relieved that Kenny was at least in semi-high spirits.

“How does it feel, to make history, to change the world?” It was Kenny’s turn to chuckle.

_ “Like I just went through a glass coffee table,” he joked. “It feels… Amazing. The crowd was like nothing I’ve ever felt and there’s just such a sense of… I can’t even describe it. It’s like… We were meant to be here, like this was always going to happen, and it’s even better than I imagined it would be. It was everything we we all wanted and more, and it completely blew our expectations out of the water.” _

“That’s amazing! I’m so glad everything went well. I watched it all. I could almost feel the atmosphere of the crowd from here!”

_ “That’s good! That’s great! If the rest of the viewers at home feel the same way, then we’re doing something right.” _ He could tell Kenny was genuinely happy with how the show went, but he could also tell that something was still bothering him.

“What’s wrong, Kenny?” he asked. Kenny let out a short, sad laugh.

_ “Even when you’re halfway across the world, you can tell. I haven’t even said a word about it.” _

“But?”

_ “Matt and Nick came by after we went off the air. They wanted to know where I was while Jericho and his goons were attacking them in the ring. They’re… Not too happy with me.” _

“Did they not know what happened? How could they blame you for not going out there when—

_ “They were in the ring, Ibu-tan. They couldn’t have known.” _

“That doesn’t give them a right to accuse you of abandoning them!”

_ “Look, it’s okay. Besides, they didn’t just get on me for that. I… I’ve been so focused on Moxley and our match that I haven’t really talked to them, or anyone really, apart from you. I haven’t been myself, and I haven’t been there for them. That’s on me.” _ Kota took a deep breath, not knowing quite what to say in response, but feeling an old worry bubble up in his chest. 

“Are the three of you going to be okay?” Kota remembered when he and Kenny had to fight Matt and Nick. He remembered how heartbroken and emotionally drained Kenny had been, how torn he’d felt. Kenny hadn’t been whole then, and he didn’t want to see that happen ever again.

_ “Of course. I think we all just need some time to process tonight… And maybe a win. They’ve got a match in the tag team tournament next week to look forward to, and I… Am working on getting a match. There’s something I want to try.” _ That didn’t sound very good.

“Define something.” Kenny didn’t respond for a few moments. That definitely didn’t sound good. “Kenny?”

_ “Mox… Is someone who revels in pain and inflicting as much pain as possible on other people. He’s at home when it’s hardcore, so I figured, you know, why not see what his world’s like? Why not dabble in a bit of hardcore? I’ve got an opponent in mind, and a few ideas. I just need to talk to Tony, and— _

“Please be careful,” Kota told him immediately. Kenny paused.

_ “That’s… Not what I thought you’d say.” _

“What did you think I would say?”

_ “Oh, I don’t know. Don’t put your health at risk. Don’t let him get to you. Don’t do something you’ll regret. Don’t be stupid— _

“Oh, but we both know you can’t help that,” Kota teased, to which Kenny exclaimed,  _ “Hey!” _ Both of them laughed before becoming serious once again. “I know I can’t change your mind, and I know that you want to be able to end this once and for all when you fight him. Just… Don’t go past your limits, and don’t think you have to prove yourself to anyone.”

_ “I know… But, c’mon. I don’t even have the match yet.” _

“Knowing you, you won’t stop until you get it, and it’s hard to say no to you when you’re like that.” Kenny laughed sheepishly, but didn’t deny the statement. “But you said you’d tell me all about the show.”

_ “Oh, that’s right!” _ For the rest of the night Kota listened to Kenny talk about what the show was like, in the ring and backstage. He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face, hearing Kenny talk so passionately about the company he and his friends had managed to help start. It filled his heart with warmth, and by the time both of them were yawning, a few hours later, it had barely seemed like any time had passed.  _ “I need a shower. And maybe a few hours of sleep. I’ve got meetings to be at later this morning to talk about the show and stuff going forward.” _ Kenny yawned again, and Kota hummed sleepily. 

“Shower, and then sleep. Don’t miss your meeting.”

_ “But I’d rather stay here and talk to you,” _ Kenny whined dramatically. Kota rolled his eyes affectionately.

“We both sound like we can barely keep our eyes open.  _ Go. _ We can talk more later. I’d hate for you to doze off in the middle of an important discussion.” Kenny snickered.

_ “God, TK would  _ ** _kill_ ** _ me. I can just see his face. And, I mean, he would understand, and he’s a pretty chill guy, but…” _ Kota stifled a yawn, climbing under the covers of his bed.

“Stop stalling,” he said, even though hanging up was the last thing he wanted to do right now. If he could talk to Kenny all night and into the morning he would, but they both had things to do and separate lives to live. 

_ “Alright, alright. I’ll call you?” _

“Of course.”

_ “Sounds like a plan. And Kota? I love you.” _ Kota felt his heart melt, like it did every time he heard those words from Kenny. 

“I love you too. Sleep well.” He heard the quietest quick intake of breath over the line, imagining Kenny’s face, the same adorable, blushing face he made every time Kota said those words to him. 

_ “I will.” _ He hung up and Kota set his phone off to the side, letting out a huge breath. He was glad Kenny was okay, but he wished he could be there to see for himself… And maybe knee Jon Moxley’s face in. Two more weeks… 

  
  


Closing A/N: I’ve checked New Japan’s event schedule, so I  **think** what I’m planning to write soon is plausible. Knowing my luck, probably not, but it’s fine. I’ll make it work. Somehow. Next one of these will probably go up tomorrow or this weekend. I am going to go  **actually** do/maybe finish my homework now… 


End file.
